CaStiLLoS dE CaRtÓn::::El número tres::::
by Krlota Riddle
Summary: Un trío en HoGwaRts (DHrR) ;) ...::::NO siempre han de ser dos...:::.....
1. 31 SeGuiRáN SiEnDo tReS

CAPITULO 1:  
  
Tres + uno. . . Seguirán siendo tres.  
  
Todo había cambiado.  
  
Ese último año en Hogwarts se divisaba desde los ojos de Hermione como en mejor de los 7 que le tocaban vivir.  
  
A finales del año pasado el Señor Tenebroso, el que No Debe Ser Nombrado, fue derrotado, y esta vez, no podría volver.  
  
Esa derrota acarreó no sólo el fin del miedo en la comunidad mágica, sino la unión de fuerzas entre los distintos grupos de magos. Sin ir más lejos, dentro de Hogwarts, cualquier rivalidad entre las distintas casas había desaparecido, dejando sólo las triviales diferencias típicas. En especial, la casa Slytherin parecía más relajada y abierta a los demás, pues ya no contaban con su Gran Mago Oscuro que les respaldaba.  
  
Antes de ser derrocado y destruido, todos los malvados planes que él tenía para con sus propios súbditos fueron revelados. Su intención no era otra que utilizarlos para sus propios fines, y luego, eliminarlos igualmente para acabar siendo el Rey del universo, donde los únicos supervivientes fueran magos débiles y que sólo le temiesen en las sombras. Todos los que alguna vez creyeron en él, fueron decepcionados, y lucharon contra él, provocando su derrota definitiva.  
  
Así pues, los Slytherins en aquel famoso colegio de Magia y Hechicería, claro está, sin abandonar la frialdad y el orgullo, se abrieron un poco más al resto de los alumnos,, incluidos sangre-sucia, y amigos de los muggles, pues todas las ideas racistas que les habían cegado durante tanto tiempo, no tenían sentido ni respaldo.  
  
Incluso el rey de Slytherin, el niño mimado de papá, el frío y calculador rompecorazones de Hogwarts, había abandonado la seguridad de sus guardaespaldas y la amistad hipócrita de los serpientes para relacionarse con, sin ir más lejos, el trío maravilla de los leones:  
  
Granger, Weasley, y Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
Desde que empezó el séptimo curso, y sin que sirva de precedente, ya no era extraño ni como para tirarse de un puente, ver al rubiales Draco Malfoy en compañía de el-niño-que-vivió y sus dos inseparables colegas, tanto en las clases compartidas como por los alrededores del colegio en los ratos libres.  
  
No es que se llamase una amistad profunda, pero tener al serpiente de su lado les daba otros puntos de vista, y en todas sus conversaciones acerca de intrigas y secretos de la escuela, las ideas de Malfoy siempre eran de interés.  
  
Nunca abandonó ese sarcasmo que le caracterizaba, pero al no ser ya más su enemigo, lo volvía soportable. Al menos, en la mayoría de las veces. . .  
  
* * *  
  
_ Wealey, eres estúpido¿lo sabías?  
  
_ ¿¿¿Te quieres callar Malfoy??? Lo siento si tu nunca te equivocas en los hechizos Don Perfecto, pero a nosotros los humanos nos cuesta trabajo!!!!  
  
_ SHHHHHH!!!!!!_ la rígida bibliotecaria les mandaba callas por tercera vez.  
  
Una vez más, discusiones en la biblioteca a la hora de hacer los trabajos.  
  
Harry, Ron,Hermione y Malfoy se encontraban sentados unos enfrente de otros en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Los deberes de pociones requerían una mano experta, y Hermione, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, nunca rechazaba más ideas de otra mente brillante.  
  
El temperamento de Ron saltaba por poco, las discusiones con Hermione siempre habían sido frecuentes, pero Malfoy era más malvado en cuanto a la castaña para hacerle saltar, rojo de furia. Aún le divertía hacer enfadar al trío, aún más al que él consideraba su mejor amigo.  
  
_ Vamos chicos bajad la voz_ dijo Harry por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a la bibliotecaria_ Si seguís así nos prohibirá la entrada de por vida.  
  
_ ¡¡Es él!!!_ replicó Ron susurrando_ Además, odio que me llame por mi apellido. Se supone que quedamos en no hacerlo más. . .  
  
_ Ron, si no saltases por nada, Draco no se divertiría tanto haciéndote rabiar. _ Hermione, como siempre en le clavo. Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Malfoy, seguida de una sonrisa. No le caía mal. . .  
  
Draco respondió a esa sonrisa. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Ron, y le apretó contra él.  
  
_ Vamos!!! Sabes que eres todo un hombre Ron!!! No te enfades!!!!  
  
Ron observó las caras divertidas de sus dos amigo de siempre frente a él, y luego al rubio sonriente que le frotaba la cabeza con su puño.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Nunca hubiera imaginado la confianza que había llegado a depositar sobre aquél, su antiguo enemigo. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Ya casi de noche, la biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de los tres amigos.  
  
Harry hacía una hora aproximadamente que había abandonado el estudio debido a los entrenamientos de Quiddich, y los tres que seguían trabajando lo hacían ya si apenas gana.  
  
Hermione, sin dejar su entusiasmo en los deberes, dejó de escribir en un momento de lucidez y levantó la vista: sus dos compañeros de fatigas estabas casi medio dormidos sobre sus respectivos pergaminos.  
  
Con una sonrisa divertida se levantó de la mesa, y sin hacer ruido los abandonó a su suerte. . .  
  
Mientras salía por la puerta de la biblioteca, no se percató de que el pelirrojo había levantado su cabeza viéndola salir.  
  
_ ¿ Te sigue gustando verdad?  
  
La voz a su derecha el sobresaltó. Se había quedado embobado mirando la puerta, como si creyese que podía ver a la castaña a través de ella, andando por el pasillo.  
  
Draco levantó la cabeza del pergamino, se desperezó profundamente y apoyado el el respaldo de la silla repitió: _ ¿Te sigue gustando, verdad Ron?  
  
El pelirrojo enrojeció y apartó la vista del rubio.  
  
Sí, volvía a estar enamorado de su mejor amiga. Pero reconocerlo por segunda vez ante la misma persona le abrumaba. Aunque. . . el conocía cosas acerca de él que nadie más conocía.  
  
Asintió, y una cara de superioridad invadió el rostro del Sly.  
  
_ Lo sabía, se te nota desde hace un tiempo. . . Pero no te preocupes, esta vez la conseguirás.  
  
_ ¿Qué estas diciendo?_ preguntó Ron curioso, y a la vez, asustado. Las ideas de su más reciente buen amigo eran como para no fiarse nunca. _ Ya sabes, que yo, aunque quisiera. . . no. . .  
  
_ No importa Ron. Tu déjame a mi. ¿Mañana por la noche estás libre?  
  
_ Sí pero. . .  
  
_ Tu confía en mí.  
  
La sonrisa del rubio se pronunció aún más.  
  
Ron le observó y se quedó pensando, que si conseguía a Hermione gracias a él. . . le estaría eternamente agradecido.  
  
Pero. . . confiar en él. . . a veces le seguía dando miedo.  
  
* * *  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!Volbí xD Este fic va a ser un poco menos que el otro. Digo el otro porque mi unico fic acabado el el de GrAvItY oF lOvE, y va a ser diferente. Oh si, hay amor, pero ... diferente. Y alo sabréis xD La idea la he sacado de un libro del mismo nombre que el fic. Me encantó, asi que le ha adapatado ( la idea esencial jajajaja ya lo vereis xD) Gracias a todos los que leais este primer capi, y medejes reiew por supueso, me animara a seguir escribiendo. Os vais a paritir xD Desde las sombras a la luz, 


	2. Un teRcErO nO siEmPRe Es MaLo

CAPITULO 2:  
  
Un tercero no siempre es malo. . .  
  
El día siguiente a aquel, Ron se despertó con más avidez que nunca. Tenía que preguntarle a su amigo rubiales, una vez más, en que consistía su intriga hacerca de Hermione.  
  
Draco conocía cosas de él que ni siquiera Harry conocía. Y eso, aunque el Sly era un buen amigo ahora que estaba de parte de los leones, le preocupaba un poco, pues la forma de ser de Draco dejaba algo que desearen ocasiones, y cualquier idea de la serpiente tiene alguna mala intención.  
  
Esperaba a la doble clase de pociones con Slytherin para preguntárselo.  
  
* * *  
  
_ Todo el mundo en silencio. ¡¡¡HE DICHO EN SILENCIO!!!  
  
Snape ponía orden entre los alumnos de las dos casas.  
  
_ En cuanto dejen de hacer el memo, recojan las cosas que acaban de colocar en sus sitios de siempre y reúnanse en parejas que ahora mismo dictaré. La siguiente poción requiere cooperación, y nada mejor que este trabajo para comprobar la unidad de las casas de este colegio, especialmente la mía._ dirigió una mirada recordatoria a los Slytherins._Bien, empecemos : Crabble y Neville, Malfoy y Potter, . . .  
  
Mientras Snape continuaba dictando nombres, Harry se despidió del lado de Ron y se dirigió al asiento al lado de Malfoy.  
  
Neville se acercaba temeroso a un desagradable Crabble, el cual le sonreía como si se lo fuera a tragar de un bocado.[ N/A Entended, el gordo ese, estaá mas gordo... ]  
  
_ Ahí se va mi oportunidad de preguntarle. . . _ pensó Ron._ No me apetecía nada esperar al intercambio.  
  
Snape seguía berreando las parejas. _ . . . Granger y Pansy, Weasley y Goyle. . .  
  
_ Joder. . . _ gimió Ron.  
  
_ Ey tranquilo, no eres el único que no va a disfrutar de esta clase._ Hermione le había puesto su mano en el hombro sobresaltándole. Tan preocupado de los planes de Draco en cuanto a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos que no se percató que esa misma chica ocupaba su asiento de al lado. Se sonrojó. No se volvió hacia ella, su visión se dirigió hacia donde la otra mano de la castaña le señalaba: una re-maquillada Pansy Parkinson saludaba entusiasmadísima a Hermione, esperando que fuese hasta ella.  
  
Tras poner cara de repulsión, Ron se giró hacia su amiga.  
  
_ Que no te dé mucho mal, de acuerdo Herms?  
  
Hermione sonrió. _ Tranquilo, no me preocuparé en que haga algo. En cuanto acabe la poción yo sola me volveré a mi sitio.  
  
Ron la miró expectante.  
  
Era tan segura, tan inteligente y brillante. No se parecía en nada a las demás chicas de la escuela, como Pansy, tan preocupadas en maquillarse y caer bien. . . Su amiga de toda la vida se había transformado en una mujer independiente y con personalidad propia.  
  
La castaña se medio sonrojó ante la mirada de su amigo. Miró rápidamente hacia los lados y luego con los ojos muy abiertos le preguntó a Ron con la mirada. Éste negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia, y apartó los ojos de ella.  
  
Una desconcertada Hermione le hizo un gesto de "hasta luego" con la mano y acudió hasta el sitio al lado de Párkinson.  
  
Dejó su mochila a un lado del pupitre y se sentó desganada en su silla.  
  
_ Bien Pansy, no tienes por qué ayudarme. Yo haré la poción, te pondrán buena nota, y tu podrás seguir pintándote las uñas. Con tal de que no me des la lata. . . : dijo esto muy rápido, sacando los libros de la mochila y sin ni siquiera mirar a la cara a su compañera de mesa, pero su decidido discurso fue interrumpido.  
  
_ ¡Vamos Hermy! ¿Puedo llamarte Hermy verdad?  
  
_ No, no pued-  
  
_ Mira Hermy, sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien, ¡pero todo eso ya pasó ya lo sabes!  
  
_ Pansy, yo sólo quiero hacer el trabajo en paz y –  
  
_ ¡Oh venga! ¡Sólo quiero charlar! Acabo de ver al pobret-, digo, a Ron y a ti, se os vé muy unidos. ¿Qué hay exactamente entre él y tú eh?  
  
A Hermione le pareció que Pansy no parecía tener que tomar aire para hablar. Tras esa pregunta bastante peculiar, ésta se había quedado a escasos milímetros de su cara con el rostro más sonriente que Hermione había visto en su vida. Contrastaba bastante con los carrillos sonrojados que adornaban a la castaña sin que ésta se diera cuenta, debido a la pregunta de la Sly.  
  
_ ¿Ron y yo?_ Imposibe, ¿Hermione se veía apurada? ¬¬ _ Sólo somos amigos, ya lo sabes.  
  
_ Si, ya. . .  
  
Pansy retrocedió con el cuerpo hasta su sitio, y la sonrisa aún en los labios.  
  
_ En ese caso te has pasado de colorete esta mañana.  
  
Hermione reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose las manos en las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo.  
  
Pansy seguía mirando hacia delante, sonriendo pícaramente, dejando a Hermione con sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Realmente se había puesto así por aquella pregunta?  
  
En un momento vaciló, preguntándose si realmente, aquel cosquilleo cuando Ron le miraba de aquella manera, como hacía unos minutos, aquel vacío cuando su amigo no estaba, o aquellas ganas de abrazarlo cuando el pelirrojo se sentía triste, eran sentimientos más allá de una amistad.  
  
Y inconscientemente, su mirada viajó hasta unos pupitres más atrás, donde un pelirrojo discutía con aquella mole de Slytherin sobre los ingredientes.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
No pudo ver, como Pansy a su lado, también estaba girada hacia unos pupitres más atrás, en la otra dirección, guiñándole un ojo a cierto rubio, y haciéndole una señal con el pulgar levantado.  
  
* * *  
  
Terminada la clase de pociones, Ron recogió lo más rápido que pudo, para alcanzar a Draco a la salida y preguntarle de una vez por su plan.  
  
Esperó fuera de la puerta en el pasillo, poniéndose de puntillas por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos que salían para verlo al instante. En cuanto vio aquel pelo marfileño atravesar la puerta, empujó a demás gente para llegar hasta él.  
  
_ ¡Draco! Draco, tío, tienes que contarme qué se supone que-  
  
Se paró en seco al darse cuenta que al lado del Slytherin estaba Hermione, mirándole extrañada.  
  
_ ¿Qué planes hay para esta noche? ¡Pues claro!_ Draco mentía con la misma facilidad que ligaba, y eso era decir mucho. Sonreía mientras hablaba._ Ahora le estaba diciendo a Herms de ir los tres a cenar a las Tres Escobas. Esta noche es libre para ir a Hogsmeade. Además, en mi Sala Común hay bebida para después.  
  
Ron suspiró por la salida de su amigo. Le agradeció con la mirada y el rubio sonrió aún más. Luego miró a Hermione, que también sonreía, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Malfoy. Le subieron los calores.  
  
_ Cenar. . . ¿Y Harry?  
  
Draco pronunció su sonrisa hasta un límite casi exagerado._Harry tiene entrenamiento de última hora. No le importa que vayamos nosotros. Bueno, vienes ¿no? Genial, entonces esta noche nos vemos en el Gran Comedor a las. . . 9? Venid arregladitos. . . _ mientras decía todo esto a una sonriente Hermione y un apuradísimo Ron, se alejaba de ellos en dirección a su sala común.  
  
_ Draco, oye que tenemos que hablar de. . ._ Ron avanzó un paso, mirando suplicante al rubio.  
  
_ Ah eso! Tranquilo, ya lo hablaremos en la cena. ¡Venga hasta luego!  
  
Y dicho esto salió corriendo.  
  
Ron resopló resignado. Todo estaba en manos de aquel cínico y retorcido Slytherin. Con la vista gacha se giró hacia Hermione que seguía sonriendo.  
  
_ ¡Va a ser genial!_ dijo esta con un saltito.  
  
Ron. Viéndola así de contenta, con libros entre sus brazos y la mirada ilusionada, no pudo más que sonreír él también. Y, yendo hasta su lado para ir juntos a la siguiente clase pensó que. . . fuese cual fuese el plan de Malfoy, si acababa con aquella princesa...  
  
. . . no podía ser tan malo.  
  
* * *  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!! Esto se pone intresanteeeeeee jejeje ºu- Wen , cnt a los reviewssss:  
  
Ale Potter-( Gracias!!!!!!! Me alegra que te guste, lo seguiré! Sólo si prometes quete gustará ^^ Sora_121----( si leíste el libro sabes como seguirá no? Jejejejej, a ver si me sale biennnn! Rómula Lupin-( Qu eguay que pienses que sea ligero de leer!!!!! ^^ Eso mola! Gracias!!!!! Jou q maja jajaaja _yR3n4--( q nombre xD SEGUIREEEE SEGUIREEEE SEGUIREEEE ajajajja Hermione Riddle Malfoy--( hola tata!!!!!!!! El de Gravity Of love no se si lo segire porque lo doy por terminado, pero wen, que le voy a hacer. Aver si complazco los deseos de la gente y lo sigo xD.  
  
Gracias por leerme!!!  
  
Besotes!!!!!  
  
(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ * * ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨`·.Krl0+A .·´¨`»  
  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * * `'·.¸) `'·.¸) 


	3. tReS eS Un númeRo paR

CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
Tres es un número par  
  
Ron se intentaba meter el jersey verde por la pierna derecha murmurando cosas sin sentido y mirando al vacío.  
  
Harry se estaba preparando su bolsa para el entrenamiento de quidditch y lo observaba divertido.  
  
Ron. . . . ¿No estarás nervioso por la cena de esta noche verdad?  
  
El pelirrojo levantó la vista hacia su amigo que lo miraba con cara de incógnita. Ron no estaba nervioso.  
  
Estaba petrificado.  
  
¿¿¿Yo???Por favor. . . Como si no hubiera superado ya mi etapa de nervios y presión con las chicas, vamos Harry, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso. . .  
  
Vaciló al final de la frase, al darse cuenta que se intentaba poner los pantalones a modo de jersey. Harry se tronchaba de risa en el suelo, pero a Ron ya no le importó. ¿Tanto se le notaba?  
  
Sabía que sólo era una cena con dos amigos. Que la chica de sus sueños y mejor amiga fuera una de ellas y que el otro acompañante supiese la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos no ponía al chico en una situación crucial o embarazosa.  
  
Pero no quería que nada saliera mal. Aún no había podido hablar con Draco acerca de ese "plan" y sólo faltaban diez minutos para bajar a buscarles.  
  
¡¡¡Dios mío!!!Diez minutos!!!!- y el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el baño, dejando a Harry revolcándose de risa en el suelo de la habitación.  
  
Draco se encontraba en la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
Dentro, se encontraba una pequeña parte del colegio ya cenando. El resto  
de la escuela también se iban a cenar fuera o en fiestas organizadas.  
La noche del viernes libre se había vuelto muy popular, pues ofrecía un  
descanso a la semana del agobio de los exámenes y los muros del castillo.  
Hogsmeade era el destino más usual, pues era el poblado más cercano. Pero  
quien podía, se acercaba al pueblo muggle un poco más lejos, donde las  
discotecas y bares se llenaban de jóvenes magos de incógnito.  
  
El Slytherin solía preparar sus propias fiestas aquellos sábados en los  
locales más sofisticados y "cool" de aquel pueblo muggle, financiadas por  
su padre, por supuesto, y de las que habían salido más problemas que  
risas.  
  
Draco sonrió al recordar esos tiempos. . . pero había cambiado. Y su  
padre tampoco estaba para subvencionarle las escapadas con las chicas.  
  
Quien me viese, esperando al Weasley y a Granger. . . Algún día hay que madurar.  
  
Sonrió para sí por ese pensamiento.  
  
Draco iba vestido con un jersey negro de cuello alto completamente liso, sin adornos, y unos pantalones vaqueros también negros. Sobre esto, la capa negra de lujo, con el emblema Slytherin. Éste, y la hebilla plateada del cinturón eran los únicos adornos que complementaban su sobria vestimenta, que sin embargo, al contrastar con su pálida piel y su pelo marfileño, le tornaba terriblemente sexy.  
  
Observó el reloj. Ya eran en punto.  
  
Unas chicas de un curso inferior pasaron por la puerta, mirando de reojo a Malfoy y riendo nerviosamente. Draco les envió una de sus media sonrisa "marca Malfoy", provocando que se sonrojaran. Mientras sonreía y tramaba un plan para cazarlas, una mano se apoyó en su hombro.  
  
Sin sobresaltarse, no era eso lo suyo, dejó su plan seductor y se giró.  
  
Una sonriente Hermione le dio dos besos.  
  
Buenas noches Hermione- sonrió Draco, y tomándole de la muñeca le besó una mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
¡Oh! Por Dios Draco! Jajajaja, ¡que teatrero!- rió Hermione, dándole un pequeño empujón con la otra mano.  
  
El rubio se hizo el dolido, aún sonriendo.  
  
Bueno, ¿y el hombre éste dónde está? ¿No sabe lo que es puntualidad? Draco, no todos somos perfectos como tú. Es cierto, siempre se me olvida.- y complementó el comentario con un arrogante gesto aplastándose el cabello.  
  
Esto le ganó otro empujón por parte de la pelirroja.  
  
En ese momento Ron bajaba las escaleras hacia ellos, sereno. Había tomado la determinación de no preocuparse, y de tener en perspectiva tan sólo pasárselo bien con dos amigos suyos. Pero en el momento en que vio a Hermione, la serenidad se fue, con todo lo que le había costado ganarla.  
  
La castaña se encontraba preciosa con su ropa muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, no muy ajustados pero que caían de la cadera dejando entrever unas preciosas braguitas de colores. También llevaba un jersey naranja y azul con mangas acampanadas, que dejaban uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Y el pelo, normalmente enmarañado y suelto, lo llevaba medio recogido en una coleta muy graciosa, con todos los mechones revueltos y disparados.  
  
Imposible mantenerse sereno.  
  
Hermione visualizó a Ron y le llamó con la mano sonriendo.  
  
Esa sonrisa. . .  
  
Ron tragó saliva. Sería una noche muuuuy larga . . .  
  



	4. nUnCa eL tReS fUe tan imPoRtante

C d CAPITULO 4  
  
Nunca el tres fue tan importante.  
  
La cena transcurrió con una rapidez tremenda. La mesa reservada en las tres escobas daba a una de las ventanas más grandes del local, la vista era estupenda, el poblado de Hogsmeade se veía precioso desde ahí. La comida, como siempre exquisita, y la señora Rosmerta también, como siempre, encantadora, les servio con la mayor de las sonrisas. Los tres amigos charlaron animadamente durante toda la cena, hablando de las clases, quiddich y contando chistes. Hermione casi se muere de la risa cuando Draco simuló intentar ligarse a la camarera más joven y ésta le metió el pan en la boca.  
  
Jajajajajaja, vaya Draco. No todas caen rendidas a tus pies, ¿eh? Es cierto rubiales- dijo Ron de parte de Hermione.- Quizás, si lo intentaras con Rosmerta. . .  
  
El rubio se sacó el pan de la boca con toda la elegancia que pudo, y escupió lentamente algunas migas de pan.  
  
No gracias. No es. . . – miró a la rechoncha dueña del local de reojo- . . . mi tipo.  
  
Los tres rieron. Se lo estaban pasando como nunca. Echaban de menos a Harry, pero la cena estaba resultando un plan genial. Ron incluso se había olvidado de las intrigas de Draco, y aunque se acordara, las risas no le dejaban preocuparse.  
  
Estaban tomando ya el café, cuando tanta risa y tanta comida produjo su efecto en Ron.  
  
Ehhhh, si me disculpáis, voy a ver al Sr WC. Ron se levantó del asiento, retorciendo las piernas del esfuerzo, los otros dos rieron.  
  
Caballero.- dijo Ron con una profunda y divertida reverencia a Draco;( divertida, ya que parte de sus músculos se concentraban en no dejar escapar lo que se escapaba)- Señorita- dijo igualmente a Hermione, reverenciándose otra vez, y escapó por patas hacia el servicio.  
  
Draco y Hermione rieron aún más, y la castaña se quedo mirando la puerta del baño de caballeros durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida.  
  
¿Te gusta, eh?  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó y miró a Draco. Éste le miraba como si le pudiese leer el pensamiento, sonriéndole divertido.  
  
La Gryffindor se sonrojó. ¿Es que acaso se le notaba tanto algo de lo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura?  
  
El rubio sonrió aún más.  
  
Estate tranquila Hermione. Déjame a mí.  
  
Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Es que acaso tenía un plan? No, no podía hacer eso. Ella necesitaba controlar toda situación, no podía dejar cualquier cosa, y menos algo así en otra persona, y menos en Draco Malfoy. Tras unos segundos de incredulidad mirando a un Slytherin mortalmente tranquilo recostado en su silla, abrió la boca para replicar, preguntar, pero antes de que ningún sonido saliese de su garganta, Ron apareció.  
  
Bufff, lo estaba pasando realmente mal ¿sabéis?  
  
Ron se sentó. Hermione miró primero a éste, y luego a Draco, como buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, pero el rubio sorbía su café sin fijarse en ella.  
  
Bueno, ya hemos terminado de cenar. ¿Ahora que hacemos?- dijo Ron, tras ver a Draco terminar su café.  
  
Si queréis podéis veniros a mi sala común, si queréis. Todo Slytherin está en la fiesta de Goyle. Estaríamos tranquilamente. Además tengo Vodka.- dijo éste.  
  
¿Por qué no has ido tú a la fiesta pues?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Por Pansy. Efectivamente le dije a Goyle que iría, para que la idiota esa fuera también y me dejase una nochecita en paz.  
  
A mi me parece bien.- dijo Ron, mirando a Draco, y luego a Hermione.- Slytherin no es que sea mi lugar favorito, hace un rato de frío, pero . . . ¿quién es el tonto que rechaza un vodka? Jejejee  
  
Hermione vaciló. Miró a los dos chicos, que la miraban esperando el deseado sí. Pensó: internarse en una casa desconocida, consumir sustancias prohibidas dentro del castillo. . . Pero esas dos caritas, esos dos pares de ojos azules. . .Ayyy  
  
Está bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Los dos chicos levantaron loas manos en el aire y las chocaron.  
  
Pero con una condición- remató la castaña.  
  
Los otros dos se quedaron congelados con las manos en el aire y cara de incredulidad.  
  
¿Qué? – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Hermione sonrió con picardía.  
  
Yo sirvo la bebida.  
  
Hermione servía la bebida.  
  
No esque conociera "profundamente "a Hermione Granger, al menos no en el aspecto de la juerga y la bebida, pero nada mas oír a la castaña pronunciar esas palabras, Draco tubo la sensación de que apenas iban a probar de la botella. Y eso le decepcionó al principio.  
  
Pero se equivocó.  
  
Hermione no fue en absoluto tacaña con los lingotazos.  
  
Al contrario. Nada más llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, encender la chimenea para que aquello se calentara, y que Draco pronunciara el hechizo que hacía aparecer el bar, la castaña comenzó a repartir cubatones de Vodka con limón bastante generosos, tanto, que al segundo o tercer vaso, los tres amigos se encontraron riéndose sin parar tumbados sobre los sillones negros de Slyrtherin.  
  
Oye Granger, (jajajaja) Eres una gran camarera, en serio.-dijo Draco cabeza abajo en uno sillón. Gracias Malfoy (jajajaja) pero creía que aquí en Slytherin, tendríais algo peor que botellitas de bebé. –contestó Hermione.  
  
El alcohol soltaba la lengua más de lo debido.  
  
Cierto Malfoy- dijo Ron, también boca abajo en un sofá, en el que también se encontraba Hermione.- ¿Dónde están las drogas duras? Jajajajaaja  
  
Draco se puso serio y se incorporó en su sillón. Una vez de pié, les miró con malicia.  
  
¿Qué queréis probar?  
  
Los otros dos se rieron mucho más. Lo estaba diciendo en serio ¿o en broma? En esos momentos nos se enteraban.  
  
O sólo es que no les importaba.  
  
Pues... algo masticable- dijo Hermione. – Tengo hambre. . . Muy buen Granger- dijo Draco, y tras colocarse un momento detrás del bar aparecieron tres chocolatinas de aspecto delicioso al lado de cada uno de ellos.  
  
El rubio se sentó otra vez en su sitio, y los tres comenzaron a comer.  
  
Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, estaban en una nube.  
  
Del mareo y desconcierto del alcohol habían pasado, y gracias a aquellas chocolatinas, a un estado de colocación tal, que la sonrisa la tenían en la cara permanente, no les importaba nada, y aparte de ellos tres, no existía nada más.  
  
Hermione nunca se había sentido así. Si siempre estaba controlada, segura de sí misma, ordenada y atenta, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era tener la cabeza en su sitio. Se sentía en un sueño. Se sentía. . . flotar. . . Observaba a su alrededor, a aquellos dos personajes, sus amigos. Y no quería hacer otra cosa en esta vida que no fuera estar allí con ellos, riendo, despreocupados. . . No quería volver a la realidad, a la tierra, a la razón pura. Quería pertenecer a ese mundo para siempre. . .  
  
Jajajaaja, eso es el colocón, Mione.  
  
Ahí estaba Ron, a poca distancia de ella, mirándola con ojos aturdidos, pero profundamente tiernos.  
  
La castaña sonrió, también aturdida.  
  
¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?- preguntó, sin apartarse de él. No es nada malo. . . tienes una voz preciosa. . .  
  
Se quedaron mirándose despistados durante unos segundos, entonces Draco interrumpió.  
  
Bueno, yo voy. . . ehhh. . . a por ( jajaja ) unos vasos al baño, porque. . . ya sabéis. . . ( jajaaj )- dijo Draco a su lado, levantándose no sin mucha dificultad de su sillón y caminando hasta el baño.  
  
En cuanto se fue, Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarse.  
  
El piropo de Ron Weasley nunca habría salido de su boca de no ser por el alcohol, y la voz coqueta de Hermione tampoco habría salido por su propia voluntad. Pero en ese momento lo único que deseaban estaba a flor de piel, las barreras habían desaparecido, y no podían ni debían pararse a pensar en que estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, porque lo que querían que pasase lo sabían de antemano.  
  
Se besaron. Desde el primer roce de sus labios lo hicieron con pasión y premura, pues lo estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Las manos de Hermione se enroscaron en el cuello del pelirrojo, y éste las tenía en la cintura de la muchacha. Se dejaban hacer el uno al otro, confiaban el uno en el otro. Los besos tras esa nube de mareo eran igualmente de apasionados e intensos, y enseguida quisieron más.  
  
Desde encima del negro sillón Slytherin, las camisetas, los pantalones de los dos Gryffindors volaron por los aires. Ron posó a Hermione tumbada en el sillón y Ron se colocó encima, besándola por cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin prisa, sin pausa, sin temor a que ella reaccionara de forma inesperada. Imposible. La castaña gozaba igual que el bajo sus caricias, sin reservarse gemido alguno. La desinhibición del alcohol lo impedía.  
  
Cuando una irreconocible Hermione se despegó un momento de la dulce boca del pelirrojo, le quitó los calzoncillos de golpe.  
  
La nube de irrealidad se borró de un golpe.  
  
Hermione no era experta en aquel tipo de situaciones, pero lo que era de esperar debajo de esos calzoncillos, no estaba allí. Y si lo estaba, no como debiera estar en ese momento. Miró la cara de Ron, la cual expresaba una profunda expresión de tristeza y resignación. No miró a Hermione a los ojos, sólo miraba al vacío.  
  
Hermione sintió una profunda lástima hacia él. Y también frustración, pero no se lo dejó ver al pelirrojo. Éste, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos, se tumbó al lado de la castaña, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
¿Qué tal ha ido? Fatal ¿no? Tranquilos que esto lo arreglo yo en un segundo.  
  
Draco había irrumpido en la sala común como si fuera una situación de lo más normal. Avanzó hasta adonde estaban ellos, quitándose la camiseta en el camino, y una vez delante de la pareja, se quitó de un hábil gesto, pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez, dejando ver su GRAN herencia familiar lista para disparar.  
  
Hemione no daba crédito. "Esto no debe estar pasando" "Esto es imposible."  
  
Pero antes de poder preguntar que COÑO estaba haciendo el rubio, éste ya se había colocado sobre ella. Y tras un breve pero profundo beso, la penetró.  
  
Jejejejejej ,siento dejaros así xD pero asi seguro que esperareis con ansia el siguiente capi ehhhhh? Bueno, antes de na, decir, que mientas estaba escribiendo, me he estado dando cuenta de q a lo mejor quedaria mejor HARRY/RON/HERMS, pero Harry no seria capaz de hacer lo que Draco hace xDDD o no??? Eeeeeeiinnghhhh??? Otra cosa, en este fic hay sexo, pero a mi... relatarlo explícitamente, no se me da bien, así que uso mas metáforas y rodeos que otra cosa. lo siento :p Wen ,muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque espero muchiiismos mas!!!!!!( lo siento, adiccion) jejejeje  
  
Y un ultimpo gracias por leer ¡!!!!!!!!! Os quiero BUAAAAA XDDD  
  
('·.¸ ('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨·.Krl0A .·´¨»  
  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸) '·.¸) 


End file.
